


Regretful choices

by UplanderDoom



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sweat, Verbal Abuse, Viera (Final Fantasy), ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UplanderDoom/pseuds/UplanderDoom
Summary: Anne finally has the woman who ruined her life trapped, surely she won't falter. Also that woman has a dick, a very tasty one.
Relationships: Miqo'te/Viera characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 24





	1. The Encounter

Clangs of metal rang out from the cave. Beasts lay dead among the ground, blood spattered against the walls, two warriors stood. One of them a Miqo’te woman, half the size of the other. Wielding a war axe in both hands. Her silver armor stained in blood, panting heavily as she looked upward to the Viera. Who in her part, was dressed in cobalt armor, leather adorning her sides, one hand a shield, the other a sword, her face covered in a mask. Only green eyes peered out, sizing up her opponent. They were all that was left breathing in the cave, the beasts were of no importance to them, they had only gotten in the way. 

Both of them stood there, panting in the cold air. There would be no surprise visitors, no one ventured out while a snowstorm loomed, not to enter a cave that reeked of death. The dark haired Viera took the first move, lashing out with her sword, missing her mark as the Miqo’te dodged to the side. Bringing that war axe down, connecting to the shield. The impact running up the rabbit’s arm, causing the woman to grit her teeth. The two women couldn’t quite recall why they were fighting, they only knew that they despised one another. 

Laura kicked the shield, pushing the Viera away. Breaking the symphony of fighting first. “By the Twelve do you ever quit?” Shaking her arms, it wasn’t fun slamming your axe against something that doesn’t budge. Her black tail swaying behind her, hoping that the Viera would listen, there was no need to keep fighting. At least, not right now, not when they were in the middle of nowhere, with no sign of civilization in sight. The last thing Laura wanted was to die in bumfuck nowhere. Taking a few steps back, giving the woman in front of her some space, hoping she would take it as a sign of nonaggression. 

Anne didn’t want to stop, she wanted Laura’s head. That black haired rodent had ruined the Viera’s life, though she struggled to recall how. Was it something to do with her sister? Or maybe she was that lass back in the Quicksands. Shaking away the thoughts, she stood back up, raising her shield, sword in hand. She was ready to kill, to see Laura covered in her own blood laying in the snow. That was the only thing on her mind right now. Revenge, but for what? What did Laura do to her, what was making Anne almost feral in the moment. Lowering herself behind her shield, Anne charged Laura, screaming out, “To hells with you!” 

Both women collided, rolling to the ground in a ball of fury. Within a few seconds they disarmed each other, nothing but their fists were left. Balling them up, striking blows against one another. Struggling for control, a fight for dominance on the rocky floor. Anne gained the upper hand, placing Laura in a choke hold. Slowly squeezing the life out of Laura, the Miqo’te gasped for air, unable to break free. It seemed Anne would finally have long awaited revenge, an end to this conflict. Something stopped the Viera though, as she laid there, her enemies neck under her control. She found herself loosening her grip, unable to fully commit to it. Her nose twitching, that smell, taking in a deep breath of Laura’s hair. Memories flooded back to her, images flashing through her bunny brain. 

Recalling just why she had it out for Laura, this sun-kissed asshole had left her high and dry. They had met in a tavern, and like most tavern meetings went, one thing lead to another. Anne had spent her night mostly on her back, at times on her knees, and others riding. It was to be a night to remember, especially since Laura’s seed took. Countless loads were dumped into Anne, no hole was spared. When day broke, Laura was nowhere to be seen, it was fairly normal for it to happen. Neither had agreed to anything more, though what they did agree on, was Laura telling the truth. The truth about being sterile or not… Laura never cared for protection, always complaining about how it felt. How it didn’t feel good enough for her, that nothing beat the feeling of dumping your seed into someone. 

It was only later on that Anne figured out she was pregnant, much to her shame the father was nowhere to be found. Leaving the child in the care of her mother, she had set out to bring Laura back, or at the very least make sure Laura couldn’t do it to anyone else. The world had enough bastards and broken things. Yet in recalling all this, the child she bore, the night that caused it all. Part of her couldn’t help but remember how much fun she had, the heights of ecstasy the two had. Lost in her own mind, thinking back to that night. Laura wasted no time in pressing the advantage, elbowing Anne’s side, trying to break free. Rolling as she did, and to some success, no longer in a choke hold, however still wrapped up in those toned Viera arms. Face first against that breast plate. 

Anne had enough of this, and pushed Laura off her. Flinging the cat off to the side of her. Quickly grabbing those legs and pinning down Laura. Propping them up on either side of her head, thighs pressing against her head. Laura didn’t do anything for a moment, unsure what was going on. Why would her opponent would put themselves into this position. Letting the motions play out for now. Anne wasn’t sure herself what she was doing, she hated this person. She despised them for leaving her, for lying to her, using her. But something in her wanted this, needed this to happen. Pushing her face down, rubbing it into the leather of Laura’s crotch. Teasing that visible bulge in there. 

“Oh is that what this is about? Little rabbit hungry for some dick,” Laura chuckled out, teasing Anne. This Viera had come all this way, almost killed her, all so she could suck her dick! “Hahahahahaha!” slapping the snow next to her. “Either you’re incredibly stupid, or you’re one of those women who just can’t help themselves,” one of her hands gestured to her crotch. “Well, go on then, get me off.” Leaning back, Laura let the Viera get to work, expecting the woman to do all the work for her. After all, she deserved it. A shit eating grin plastered over her face, this was the life. 

Rolling her eyes, in one part at the vile words coming out of Laura’s mouth; and the other part at the feeling of this all, the smells, the legs around her head. It was so wrong, so much was bad about this. She should hate Laura, and she did! Then why was she sticking out her tongue, lapping away at the black leather. It was humiliating, dehumanizing to her to do this, she couldn’t stop herself though. Her body pushed her further into this, she hated Laura, but she wanted to do this. Her mind screamed at her, pleaded with her body to stop, yet it kept going, pushing her face deeper in. Darkening her vision as she completely smashed her face into Miqo’te crotch. Slathering the leather in her spit, all the while the selfish prick was laughing about at Anne.

“What a stupid slut,” Reaching a hand down, taking a fistful of Anne’s black hair, pulling the Viera into her harder. “Yeah, that’s it bitch, drool on it like a good retard. Maybe I’ll even let you do more than just suck it.” Yanking back Anne’s head, looking that saliva covered face. Moving it back and forth, continuing on, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Nodding Anne’s head for her, snickering as she did. Gods did she love this, women like Anne were always such a treat. And they always seemed to know what they’re good for, getting her off. Pulling down her pants, just enough to get that already half hard shaft out. Letting it slap against Anne’s face, the hulking mass finding a new home on the bun’s face. Laura let go of the woman below, allowing Anne to finally regain control of her head. 

Struggling to regain some semblance of control, some notion that she was willing, and not some passenger in a lust filled haze. If she could only stop her stop body from loving this, the feeling of Laura’s dick across her face. She knew what this thing could do, what it had done, and she needed more of it in her life. Biting down on her bottom lip, staring at it, cross-eyed like some idiot. Taking in the sight, the smell, her thighs rubbing themselves together. Anne could admit it, Laura was intoxicating. Even though the Miqo’te treated her like shit, it just added to the whole experience of this encounter. She had come here to get revenge on Laura, and now she was staring at her cock against her face. Already drooling on it, there was nothing she could say to deny her love for it. 

Slowly letting go of the reluctance, the shame still running deep through her blood. Anne ran those soft lips down the ungrateful shaft. Peppering them with pecks that were far too loving than what Laura deserved. Anne wasn’t looking anywhere but that cock, she couldn’t fathom making eye contact. It would be too much for her, to look up and see that smug Miqo’te. Venturing lower down, her tongue slipping free, dragging it’s way along, leaving a trail of spit in it’s wake. The taste was something else entirely, invoking memories of that night they had first met. No one in her life had come close, the mixture of sweat and natural flavor, the texture. Her eyes fluttering thinking about it, the more she did, the stronger that need to slip her hand down below became stronger. Even one hand would be enough! An internal struggle on whether to strip fully went on, as she started in on those fat nuts. 

Digging in on them now, deep french kissing on them, almost sucking on them now. They tasted even better than the saliva covered pillar that lay against her head. Burying her face in, she couldn’t see anything again, but that was fine, she was closer to what made her feel better; Laura’s balls. The unrelenting lust that was building inside of her broke down more walls. Still unable to come to terms with just what she was willingly doing, it was a matter that she would end needing to settle later, for now, Laura demanded her attention. With what the Miqo’te was packing, they could bring anyone to heel. 

“For as fun as it is, to have someone debase themselves for me. We are in a cave, full of dead monsters with a blizzard on the way. So my new found hole,” grabbing onto one of Anne’s ears, yanking her off. “If you want to continue your indulging on finer things, you can follow me into town.” A quick thought flashed in her mind, causing her to shove Anne’s face back down against her sack. “You’ll get so much more of this,” Dragging that cute bunny face around her balls, smearing her sweat and smell into that woman below her. “Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

“Mfmfmfmnmgh!” All Anne could do is mumble and moan out a reply, as Laura’s actions pushed her over the edge. To say the Viera was pent up was downplaying just how long she had been out of the game. Raising a child all alone didn’t exactly leave a lot of time, so when Laura used her face like a rag. She couldn’t help but cum, her juices flooding her armor down below. Running down her thighs, the shame of it was burning her up inside. She had climaxed from being used, not even touching down below, all of it was Laura’s. Laying there, limp, following along with Laura's words. 

“So, be a good girl and meet there okay?” The Miqo’te pushed Anne away, leaving her in a state of shame and arousal on the icy floor. Picking up her war axe, about to make her way out before stopping, looking back at the potential lay. A smirk flashing across her lips, walking over to the bunny, bending over and pocketing that sack of money. “Oh, and I’ll take this, I’m sure you’d agree it’s better in my hands.” Laughing at the woman before leaving her in the cave. 

Anne laid there, disgraced and now penniless. She couldn’t stay in this cave, not with the storm coming, and she couldn't afford a room at the inn anymore. Which meant she was either sneaking into the stables, and trying to sleep there, or… Shuddering at the thought, she could try spending the night with Laura… She wasn’t afraid of what the Miqo’te might do, but what she might do. Picking herself back up, slowly leaving the cave, heading back to town. Telling herself that this time it would be different, she wouldn’t fall so easily to Laura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes her way to the inn, and everything goes totally to plan. Nothing humiliating or degrading happens to Anne, you can trust me. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried out a voice-to-text program for this. So if it's ever oddly worded, or long winded that's why. Also I got carried away and this is just build up. So if you're looking for sex that should be the next chapter! Don't worry, I'll sum up what happened, so you don't have to read this chapter.

Snow falling down all around her, Anne felt unease as she made her way back to town. The magnitude of what she had done in the cave was not lost on her, she had willingly given herself to a woman who had used her and abused her. The feeling of her drying spit against her face, reminding her that Laura didn’t exactly abuse her. Her mind was already working against her, it’s not like Laura did anything nefarious, no was just a one night stand, it couldn’t possibly have been anything more. It was foolish for her to think that it could have been anything more, she should’ve realized what it was… Crossing her arms trying to get warm, the snow wouldn’t let up nor would her thoughts on the matter. Her mask wasn’t helping, the smells of sweat and musk only fueling those thoughts. Thoughts of what she had done, the logical part of her knew that what she did was wrong, the other part of her, the more, lustful part loved it. Remembering the feeling of that shaft that adorned her face, how it felt to lick those spheres beneath it, the feeling of doing a good job. It felt so right to her, that she was always meant to, if only it wasn’t attached to such fucking asshole.

She had almost gotten lost in the blizzard that was coming, so caught up in her mind, the mask not helping. Trapping all of her guilt, her sorrow, and her desire. Desire for more, she wanted to go to that inn where Laura was at, not for reasons that she could fully explain, she needed to go there. No longer thinking in ways of revenge, at least not fully, she thought of other things, things of a different nature. The thought that Laura had taken her money hadn’t even occurred to her, she didn’t even notice the weight gone from her hip. For the weight on her mind and the weight in between her thighs were far more pressing. At first she hated what the mask was doing to her, pushing her further into the abyss of desire. Though as she ventured on, closer and closer to town, she seemed to like it, just like she liked Laura. For all the things that Laura had done inadvertently or on purpose she couldn’t know for sure, she grew to like it. Forgetting about the child she had because of Laura, forgetting about the troubles of her life, reverting back to almost a schoolgirl like happiness. Making her way into the outskirts of town that pep in her step, no one was outside to see it and if they were she didn’t notice them. She only had one thing on her mind, Laura.

Licking her lips one final time, not because they were chapped or dry, quite the opposite. It was because they still had traces of Laura’s balls on them. She couldn’t place exactly what the taste was like, what it reminded her of, what it made her feel like, but she knew that she needed more of it, she she needed it now. Throwing caution to the wind she went to the only inn in town, not to find a room or to eat food after a long day. No no no, she went there to find Laura, she went there because Laura told her to go there, because that’s what she should do. A sort of driving force inside of her, an unknown will to her brain told her that it was a good idea to do this. The deep hidden part of her, knew what that driving force was, she knew why she was going there, what would happen when she went there to meet Laura. The real Anne couldn’t come to terms with that hidden force inside of her yet. 

\---

Laura couldn’t be happier, the person that had been chasing her this whole time, was nothing more but another adoring fan of hers. Life was truly great for her, sure she might have a disagreement here or there, a little scuffle there. In the grand scheme of things though, everything always worked out for her benefit. It didn’t matter who it was or what it was, she always got her way. She’d made it back to town long ago not burdened by the thoughts of any misgivings or doubts, no she was more than happy to go back to town, and spend all that hard earned money she had just earned. After all it was her money, not some stupid rabbits money, no that was just another donation to her lifestyle. All of it had already been spent, all without a second thought. Only the most luxurious room in the inn could suit her needs, all the better that it didn’t come from her own personal pocket. Before she retired to her chambers however, she wanted to get the lay of the land, see what other things she could get up to. And by things she meant women. To her they were just objects to use, Laura wasn’t exactly a, good person.

Eyeing up some of the other skin as she sometimes called it, seeing which ones would be easy targets for her. No one ever said suspected her, being so small compared everyone else, being a Miqo'te. People always assumed of she was so much more submissive. So when she came on strong, strong enough to be erode someone’s common sense. It made for quite a good time, Laura reminisced on all the ladies she had before. In truth she couldn’t remember all of them, there are far too many, and even more uneventful ones. However she never forgot the most blissful ones. The nobility that had secretly paid her to visit, the wife’s of the syndicate members who couldn’t stand their husbands any longer, or even some of the most uptight clan leaders of the Miqo'tes called upon her. Those were some of the most ego intensifying moments. To think that the leaders of the Miqo'te tribes all knew about her, that she was their dirty little secret. That when they couldn’t get the job done, that their women were so unfulfilled by them, she was called. Laura always make sure that the leaders remembered, doing more than just leaving the tribe full of pregnant women, taking their money, even going so far as to make some of the more pathetic ones beg.

So when Anne walked in, the tall bunny look like a prime target. For Laura it wasn’t a matter of who would be warming her bed that night, no it would be a matter of superiority. Seeing as Laura didn’t remember the first night she spent with Anne, the Viera wasn’t worth the effort for just another lay. The Viera offered something that all the other women in the inn didn’t, and that was the chance to toy with someone, toy with someone so deserving. In the Miqo'tes mind the bunny deserved to be put in her place, it was rather a narcissistic notion from her. Some part of Laura wanted to see Anne squirm, wanted to see the woman suffer, for failing in her duty to kill her. Thinking to herself that tonight is going to be a good night, one that hopefully Anne will never forget. Waving one hand over motioning for Anne to come over.

\---

Anne didn’t even recognize entering the inn at first, completely on autopilot she only had one goal in mind, that goal was meeting Laura. Unbeknownst to her Laura had already planned what she was going to do, how she was going to use this rabbit to her own ends. Seeing that Laura had remembered her waving her down even, it brought some joy into her heart, all to eagerly walking into a trap. She didn’t know that she was going to remember this night for the rest of her life, for good or bad she’d never forget Laura. The table the Miqo'te sat at was already filled with food and a drink all of it positioned solely for Laura, some part of brain told her that even though she was motioned to come over, she wasn’t allowed to sit. “May I sit down?” Looking to Laura for approval, a completely different women from when they had met in the cave. Anne couldn’t believe the words coming from her mouth, betraying herself already. Waiting for Laura to respond to her, to even acknowledge her more than just a simple wave.

And all Laura did was laugh, “Hahaaha!” Taking another bite of her food leaving the question in midair, refusing to answer. Choosing instead to ignore Anne for now focusing on her own food, even taking a drink looking at a different woman, giving a nice obvious wave. The other woman was enticed, as most were with Laura. The Miqo'te motioned for that that woman to come over, and so the girl did, that woman wasn’t anything special, just a regular hyur. Anyone with half a brain would go for Anne, almost everything about the Viera was better, at least from a shallow perspective. This was all apart of Laura’s plan. Smiling at the hyur, “Please sit down enjoy some of the food.” Pushing a plate of food towards the hyur playing with her hair afterwards. Completely ignoring Anne, showing her not only disrespect but complete disregard for her existence.

Stunned by this complete lack of respect, Anne was floored, all she could do was hang her jaw low. She even subconsciously stepped aside to make room for the hyur to come sit with Laura. The hyur didn’t care about her at all, acting like Anne wasn’t even there. After everything that had just happened everything that they had gone through together, it seemed like Laura had just completely thrown her away all over again. Rage, anger, fury, it all boiled up inside of her, clenching her fists together she was wanting to strike out. Remembering why she had set out to find Laura. Gritting her teeth as she did, remembering all those late nights she had alone, stuck caring for that child, her child, their child. Anne was going to get her revenge, she was going to wipe that smug fucking grin off of Laura’s face. Raising up her fist extending one finger, pointing right out Laura. “How cou-”

“Excuse me, I didn’t speak to you. How about you go fetch this fine women over here a drink.” Laura spoke that calmly but firmly as she finally looked into Anne’s eyes. A certain fire in them, a demanding tone.

“Oh-of course, I’ll-I’ll go get that drink.” And just like that the fire that was inside of Anne, the urge to take revenge, to do the right thing was snapped out of existence. Turning around and going to the barkeep asking for another drink, it wasn’t for her, even though she needed one, the walk to the inn had been long. The fight from before had left her exhausted. But that girl the one who didn’t even have a name did either of them needed a drink. All because Laura had told her so, in doing so she confirmed to the Miqo'te that this bunny is as good as hers. Any logical part of Anne’s mind had shut off, it wouldn’t come back for as long as she was with Laura. Anne couldn’t tell why she had listened so quickly, why she had given in to the Miqo'tes demands, but that feeling between her thighs told her that it was good, it was the right thing to do. Listening was right, listening was good, that’s what she told herself as she made her way back over with the drink. Setting it on the table for the hyur to drink, “There you go.”

The hyur took the drink with a snicker, barely acknowledging Anne before turning back to Laura. Laura simply beamed, everything was going according to plan. In her mind that towering woman, with two large fluffy ears above her head. Was going to be quite enjoyable. Snapping her fingers getting the attention of Anne, it was almost sad to see, that tall Viera being treated like a dog right now. All Laura did was point down, down at the floor, no words spoken no glances given, just a simple gesture to the floor. Holding back a laugh as Anne dropped to her knees right where she was told. It wasn’t time to rub it in yet, no she needed to milk this, prolong the torture that she was about to put the woman through her. Turning back to the hyur carrying on an utterly meaningless conversation, she had no plans to spend the night with this hyur, no inclination to do anything more than simply use this hyur to mess with Anne.

The bunny had no idea, no idea that she was the main attraction to Laura that night, or why she had dropped to her knees so quickly. That bulky armor was uncomfortable to kneel in, but she did it anyway. Looking up at Laura like a lost puppy, waiting her next command, as if she liked it, maybe she’d get a reward, some sort of approval, validation. Laura took her sweet time acknowledging her newfound pet, eating more food faking enjoyment in the conversation with the other woman. It wasn’t until Anne’s attention waned, her eyes started to wander away from Laura. “Hey! Mutt, pay attention when I’m speaking to you.” Laura sternly told Anne.

Laura had never spoken to Anne, nothing had even came out of her mouth relating to the bunny. Laura was fucking with her, making her feel like she had messed up, that she had to somehow repay a mistake that occurred. Even though it had never occurred, it was something that she had to fix. Nodding her head up and down, those ears swaying as she did, “Sorry sorry, it won’t happen again. Please repeat what you told me, I promise to listen.” Laura had only given her look of disgust, not repeating what she had said. Letting the feeling of failure’s dwell within Anne, letting her wallow in her sorrow.

As Laura spoke to the hyur, buying time to think of her next trick she’d make Anne do. How would she embarrass this woman again, she was already kneeling in a room full of people, there was already glances towards the table, hushed whispers of what was going on. Laura didn’t mind that the looks, no she loved them, every look was a look that fueled her ego, anyone of these people would kill to have Anne at their beck and call. And here Laura had her on her knees, being ignored. It wasn’t enough for her though, she needed more of this, she needed to feel even more power over Anne. Some people might say that Laura is making up for something, trying to get something that she has trouble believing herself, or even covering up for some insecurity at first. For all intents and purposes, Laura had nothing to cover up. She was through and through a right bitch. Holding up a finger to the hyur, silencing that wench in her mind turning her gaze to Anne. “Now do you want to be a good girl?”

Anne couldn’t even process it, before her head started nodding up and down. Of course she wanted to, every fiber in her being wanted to! In that moment she would do anything for Laura’s approval anything no matter how degrading, or humiliating it could have been. She just wanted be a good girl. She didn’t speak, she didn’t feel like she had earned the right to speak. If she was to speak, Laura would ask her to. until then, she should remain silent.

“Good, now do you want to sit at the table?” Laura knew the answer she wasn’t stupid, the question was is how stupid Anne was. Anybody with half a brain could see how loaded this question was. How if Anne said yes that she would be in a world of humiliation.

“Of course I do! I would love to sit with you!” Anne nodded her head eagerly once more playing right into Laura strap. Even the hyur who was getting jealous now, laughed at the Viera. It was almost sad to see from an outside perspective, to Laura though it was one of the best feelings in the world. Yet another idiot playing into her hands.

“Well I don’t want to sit with you.” Laura left it at that, letting it sting, savoring the expression on Anne’s face. As it turned from a smile into one of the biggest frowns she could imagine. Once again holding back a laugh. Anne would speak up before Laura shushed her. Not with their mouth, or her hand, but with her boot. Placing her boot right on top of Anne’s face, using it as nothing more than a foot rest. There wasn’t anything sexual in it for her, it was merely a display of her innate superiority over the woman. Reminding Anne just what she thought of her. Gaining even more attention in the busy room, it wasn’t every day you saw a women’s face used a foot rest. “Though I do think you’d make quite a nice piece of furniture wouldn’t you agree?”

Stunned by this, Anne had no words, none came to her mind, and even if they did she couldn’t speak them. Not with the plate boot resting on her head, blocking her mouth from fully working. She wasn’t sure that she liked this, wasn’t sure that she should keep going, the logical part of her speaking up in her mind. Telling her to get out, to go, it wasn’t too late to back out, she could still go back and live a normal life. She didn’t need Laura, she didn’t need that Miqo'te’s approval or validation. No no no, she could live a completely normal life! She could find a husband or wife, there was no need for any of this revenge or lust. All she had to do was get up and leave.

She did none of that. She remained there, on her knees with a boot on her face. Trying her best to mutter out the phrase, “I am at your disposal.” Completely signing away any of her dignity to Laura in that moment. There was a feeling of shame inside of her that, for as large as it should be, it wasn’t. The shame of the act would never leave her, that voice in her head always telling her how deplorable she was for doing this, almost as if she was betraying her very being. Anne waited for another order from Laura.

And the orders did come, Laura was about to put Anne through night of pleasure and of guilt. Though for now she had a nice Dodo steak to eat.


	3. Yet another regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne figures out how far she falls.

Anne could hardly believe that she had done all this, why was she on her knees? Why was she on her knees for Laura of all people? Why was she letting Laura use her face as a foot rest? Why wasn’t she speaking up, why wasn’t she doing anything about it, why does she like it deep down? When she followed the tracks back to town she wasn’t expect it to go this way, she wanted revenge she really did! But some thing inside of her, some part of her really desired this. Desired to be used, or was it that she was seeking validation from the woman who had left her? She wasn’t sure what it was she just was ashamed of it. Ashamed they had gotten this far, ashamed that she was letting it happen, that she was powerless to stop it. There was no logical reason for Anne submitting to Laura, Laura hadn’t earned anything from Anne, the Miqo'te had only taken from the Viera. And to think that the Miqo'te was ignoring Anne now, paying attention to the hyur at the table, disregarding Anne’s existence.

Even the hyur disregarded Anne’s existence, following the lead of Laura. Enjoying the food that was provided by Laura, it was all going according to plan for Laura. The best part was that it didn’t come out of her own pocket. Still using the money that she had taken from Anne, all of this being funded by some shameless footstool. Readjusting her foot getting a better angle on it as she kept eating. Making idle conversation with the hyur, sadly her dining partner wasn’t the most interesting. But you have to make do with what you get. She wanted to make sure that Anne could see everything, could see how well she was treating the hyur, how much better she was treating this complete stranger than the bunny. Ordering another round of drinks for them not even the barkeep paid attention to Anne. Everyone had gotten the message that Anne was not to be acknowledged. Though people still watched, waiting to see what would happen between the two.

They wouldn’t have to wait long, earlier antics in the cave had gotten Laura more than a bit ready. It was also hard to hide the fact that she was getting aroused since Anne submitted so easily. But the act had to go on, she had really ingrain into this bunny that she had no regard for her. Instead she kept eating and teasing the hyur. That hyur had no clue she was simply being used, just another part of Laura’s emotional abuse of Anne. Laura never wondered if what she did to people was okay, she didn’t single out any race or gender. Sure she saw some as better than others. It wasn’t as if she believed in quality, because what’s the point of being equal when there is no one better than herself? She would do this to any person who was dumb enough to bend to her will so easily, or even people who needed a little convincing. She wasn’t lazy like her father, it was one thing that her mother gave her actually; a strong work ethic. The rest of her personality she got from her father, in fact, this Viera reminded Laura of her mother. Peering down at her foot rest, looking the woman in the eyes. Seeing the joy inside of Anne as she did. Yes, those green eyes were just like her mother’s. Tonight had gotten even better.

The night went on, laughing and drinking all while Anne remained still, choosing to stay as a rest for Laura until she was called upon, almost losing focus entirely until she heard the snaps. Laura snapped her fingers three times, not looking Anne, not saying anything, simply pointing beneath the table. Laura removed her feet from Anne’s face, setting them on the ground, sitting wider new. Anne could only infer what that meant, taking a moment to consider it. She didn’t want to fully accept what was told to her, the command that was given, but she knew all too well what was asked of her. The longer she delayed the more risk she ran of bringing out the ire of Laura. But there is still some of Anne left in there, the part of her that didn’t want to do this, she knew that Laura wanted her to crawl under that table, and finish what they had started in the cave. Even if it was under the table it wasn’t like there was anyway to hide what was happening the patrons! Everyone would be an audience to this, everyone could see her being used like this. Laura wouldn’t even need to see Anne anymore, not even those bunny ears that would be sticking up. No, Laura could completely forget about Anne’s existence and think about anything else. That thought angered Anne, drove her insane, insane with lust.

Anne balled up her fists, wanting to strike out again, she wanted to get her revenge, and in one final act of defiance she stood up. Slamming both of her fists down on the table, rattling the drinks causing Laura to spilled mid sip! The room quieted, no one said a word as they all looked waiting to see what would happen. The hyur looked to Laura for what to do, Anne’s face of anger turned into a face of shock, her mind racing as to what’s going to happen. The Viera could defend herself! She could stand up for herself in combat, yet all that didn’t matter right now, she had just made Laura spill her drink on herself. Part of Anne, the one that submitted so easily told her she was in trouble. And all Laura did was finish her drink, before setting it down on the table and looking directly Anne’s green eyes.

“It seems as if someone can’t follow simple orders.” Laura’s grip on her cup tightened as the rage boiled up inside of her, rage boiling up in her, trying to contain it for now. “Tell me rabbit, do you know the only thing that you’re good for?” Gritting her teeth as she finished her sentence, the rage starting to seep out of her. The hyur was feeling uneasy now at the table. A couple patrons making their way towards the door, thinking that it was going to get ugly. Without even giving Anne a second to answer, “I said, do you understand why I tolerate you?”

“I –I–uh, well.” Anne stumbled over her words, she hadn’t been like this since her school years. She felt so afraid, so disappointed in herself. She wanted to speak more, wanted to show how sorry she was. The part of her that wanted revenge, the part of her that desired to hurt Laura was so foreign now, it was still there certainly, however it was no longer the driving force behind her actions. Trying to speak more, to apologize to Laura! Anne’s words getting cut off when Laura shot her hand up and grabbed on to one of those large ears. Slamming Anne’s face down the table. Not hard enough to leave a lasting mark, but enough to put her in her place.

“It seems I have to remind you why you are here.” Laura kept her grip on Anne’s ear holding the woman down, the rabbit didn’t even try moving. The Miqo'te stood up walking around until she was situated right at Anne’s rear. With her one free hand she yanked down Anne’s pants, and also freed her own member, stroking it before hot-dogging those around fat cheeks Anne called an ass. “I can see why I took you the first time, you’ve got quite an ass,” Laura’s free hand coming down giving a resounding slap. The sound echoing throughout the room as Anne’s butt jiggled. Another slap came, and another, Laura was having fun with it, leaving her mark as she turned those cheeks red. Then grabbing the base of her cock, rubbing that tip against Anne’s forbidden hole. Teasing the rabbit, “How about I take this one huh? I imagine that you’re quite tight back there.” Pushing in ever so slightly, barely enough to cause Anne to grit her teeth.

“Or how about this one?” As quickly as Laura had teased the first hole, she pulled out and begun to tease the second one, finding that it was already soaked. “Oh my! Someone’s enjoying this are they?” Leaving her dick in that one, letting it sit on the edge of Anne’s folds. Now grabbing the other ear forcing Anne’s head to stay put. “Yeah I think I’ll use this one. It seems like you want me to anyway?” Laura leaned her head down to whisper into one of those ears, bending it back as she did. “I bet that little bunny brain of yours wants something to remember me by, shhhhh!” Hushing Anne before the woman could answer, “Don’t say anything, I already know your answer.” Placing a loving kiss on the ear before rising backup, “Just let me take care of it all.”

With the stage set, the audience captive, and the actors in place. Laura was about to show everyone why she deserved this. Why she was able to get away with everything, and how much she loved it.

Closing her eyes Laura pushed her hips forward once again taking Anne. Pushing into that Viera below her, stifling her moan as she did. Laura didn’t want to give Anne the satisfaction of it, she didn’t want the Viera to have anything more than the feeling of hard dick inside of her. The concept that this was what she was good for, what she was meant for. Laura sunk in deeper as her throbbing mass claimed more, stretching out Anne’s insides, it wasn’t as tight as it could be, she figured that soon it wouldn’t matter, not many women stay tight around her. Her hips slowly glided downwards taking her time, the first thrust was never one to be rushed, so long as there was no time restriction. Her thumbs rubbing against soft fur on the animal’s ears, like she was trying to overload Anne’s senses. Or perhaps Laura just liked the feeling of it, no one really knows. Laura cooed out as her crotch finally found a home against Anne’s ass.

Anne didn’t realize that it had gone this far, that she had fallen so low as to let Laura take her again. She knew how this would end, she knew that she would be left with another child to take care of. Father never in sight, she couldn’t stop it from happening anyway, in her mind she was letting it happen all over again. It felt to good, to feel herself being spread by Laura, that thick Miqo'te dick somehow found a way to touch every spot, ones that no one could ever. Finding places that even Anne had no clue existed, remembering back to their first night together, how incredible it was. How much she had long for it again, realizing that part of her reason for finding Laura again; was to repeat it. Regretting that Laura was such a piece of shit, for if she wasn’t they could have be beautiful together. The reality of the matter is, Anne was nothing more than another set of holes to use. No matter what she did or how hard she tried, Laura would never care about her in the same way. And that thought alone doomed Anne. For even though she knew that and accepted it, she still tried. The romantic part of her brain or perhaps the frazzled one, the one that responded so well to Laura’s invading shaft. Told her that if she tried just little bit harder, that if she did things just right, Laura would accept her, that everything would work out just like in a storybook.

Though most storybooks don’t have women getting hooked on inn tables. And getting fucked like she was, Laura abandoned the art of taking it slow. Never one for the methodical approach. Working her hips into a frenzy as she picked up the pace. Trying to park her meaty scepter in just the right way. Hit those special spots inside of Anne, not so Anne could enjoy it, but so Anne could feel the shame of it. Since she knew the more Anne loved this, the more she would feel guilty about it, that’s why Laura worried some much about it. Laura went faster, tightening her grip on Anne’s ears, yanking her head up causing the Viera to arch her back. “Come on girl give it your all, convince me you’re worth the effort!”

Not even questioning why she followed through with the order, already passed the part of regret, or wondering why she was following along with Laura’s plans. Given up on that part of things now, knowing that her only purpose was to simply enjoy what was happening. Still though she wasn’t gone far enough that she would openly admit it. Her hips answered back for her, it was an awkward position to do so but she tried anyway. Thrusting them back against Laura’s hips trying to meet the Miqo'te halfway. Letting Laura find new hidden areas inside of her, thus allowing Laura to claim even more of her. Soon the new part of Anne’s slit had no secret left, everything had been rammed against, rubbed on, or penetrated past. Anne had done a good job so far by not squealing out in glee, not shouting to the high heavens about how she longed for this treatment. But she didn’t do a good job of keeping that drool in her mouth. As it poured down her chin, her lips failed to stay closed, one could be forgiven that she was foaming at the mouth.

All good things must come to an end though, for as much as Laura wanted to keep pounding into her new piece of meat, she knew that her show couldn’t go on forever. The innkeeper didn’t run a brothel after all, and to be honest in her mind, as nice as Anne was, there was also a hyur here to satisfy her. Looking over to the woman who still sat there, watching on as Laura claimed the Viera as her own personal stress toy. A plan quickly formed in Laura’s mind of what to do. Rutting into Anne harder now, not holding back. “Fucking take it you dumb bitch! Fucking! Take! It!” All the day’s stress all that frustration poured out of Laura. She let go of all that baggage mentally. Then physically, shooting out rope after rope of virile seed into Anne. Moaning out in pleasure about it, not only was she draining her balls, she was also leaving her mark on the Viera. Letting go of those ears, letting the woman’s head fall down against the table. Giving another slap on the ass before pulling out completely. “You know where to find me if you want more.” Snapping her fingers to get the attention of the hyur, motioning upstairs. “Come on let’s get you your share.”

Laying on the table, bent over with her most private parts on display for everyone. Juices trailing down her thighs as it formed small puddle beneath her She tried to stand but her legs couldn’t support her. Instead she simply fell down into the mess below. Shakily looking up as the innkeeper came up took the dishes, and left her a mop. “Clean up yer mess girl.” He left her there on the floor expecting her to clean up after herself. It was the least she could do after making such such a scene. Anne rested her head against the edge of the table, catching her breath, she could already hear what Laura and the hyur were doing upstairs. A tinge of jealousy coupled with shame. Her plans for revenge ended with her getting pregnant once again. Maybe next time things will go differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Three chapters is more than I had planned! So I'll mark this as finished for now. If there's interest, I wouldn't mind bringing them back for something. Though for now, I think this is a nice end point. Considering these characters were made only for this story. Thank you for reading! Also let me self-promote for a second and post my twitter https://twitter.com/uplanderdoom


End file.
